


tonight (i'm fucking you)

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: literal filth but go off [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, but anyway it's just natsu and gray fucking, gray is glad to give him what he wants, i mean he bottoms often but he really needed it today, idk i thought it was easier, natsu is kind of a needy bottom in this one, that's it that's the whole fic, the word 'cunt' is used instead of 'asshole'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: gray and natsu getting it on.(title from enrique iglesias' "tonight (i'm fucking you")
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: literal filth but go off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	tonight (i'm fucking you)

**Author's Note:**

> the universe: what possessed you to write this
> 
> me, eating cereal and cherry jolly ranchers at 2 am: *shrugs* idk satan maybe
> 
> no but fr this is my first fic. yes it's filth. no I don't care. yes it took seven hours to write what do you want from me
> 
> also sorry if it seems too inconsistent or smth I galaxy brained too hard and my hands couldn't keep up with the ideas
> 
> shout out to my friend naye for being my first reader!!!! you the best bitch ❤

The door slammed itself against the wall of Gray’s apartment as the ice mage and the fire dragonslayer stumbled through the doorway, lips locked in a passionate kiss. Gray grunted as he used his foot to close the door before he separated from Natsu to lock the deadbolt. Natsu whined as he leaned in to lick a hot stripe up his boyfriend’s throat, over his Adam’s apple, sucking angry red hickeys into his pale skin.

Groaning, Gray gripped his hips and leaned his head back against the door, letting the dragonslayer mark him, shivering as his hands wandered across Natsu’s hot skin under his shirt, over his tightly muscled back and his taut stomach. Natsu moaned under the attention, pressing himself against Gray, slightly rocking his hips into his boyfriend’s, feeling that both of them were steadily getting harder.

They both gasped at the action, hot pleasure shooting up their spines and flooding between their legs, and their lips joining together again fiercely as they began to move together, first slowly, then getting faster, breathing heavily as they kissed. Little huffed out mewls and whimpers resonated between them as the dry humped against Gray’s apartment door.

Natsu’s cheeks flushed a delicious shade of red, his lips swollen and shining, open as he pulled away and leaned his head back, letting out a beautiful moan. Gray smirked as he reached up and unraveled Natsu’s beloved white scarf, letting it drape across his shoulders. It was his turn to lavish Natsu’s sensitive neck with attention, licking and sucking and biting, leaving dark bruises on pretty golden skin.

Natsu cried out, hips bucking sharply. He loved being marked by Gray; it felt like the ice mage was claiming him as his mate, and despite the fact that the marks would be covered by his scarf when he redressed, and no one would see them, he would know, would feel the sting of teeth marks and bruises on his throat and shoulders. It made him shudder thinking about it. 

Suddenly, Gray’s hands were on his ass, and he squeezed each perfect cheek before he lifted Natsu up, and the dragonslayer wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend as he carried him – blindly – towards the bedroom. 

Once he was able to navigate and properly found his room, Gray dumped Natsu onto his mattress, grinning and beginning to strip out of his jeans – seeing as he already lost his tshirt and jacket on the way home from the guild. Gotta buy new ones, he thought distantly. 

Natsu followed suit, shedding his vest and undoing his belt before shucking off his pants too. His scarf was set gently to the side, unlike his other articles of clothing. He was soon clad in skintight boxer briefs – his boyfriend’s skintight boxer briefs – and nothing else, his dick pressing against the fabric. Gray was equally bare besides his boxers – which were Natsu’s – and seeing each other in the other’s underwear made the both of them heat up with want. 

Natsu yanked Gray back on top of him, meeting his mouth with eagerness, giving little nips to his bottom lip as he arched his back to press up against the ice mage. Gray’s knees were astride Natsu’s hips, and he straddled his boyfriend as he returned the kiss. Tongues met over and over as they went back to frotting against each other, the feeling much better now that their added layers were removed. 

Natsu’s arms wrapped around Gray’s shoulders, nails gripping the skin, and he mewled as the heat in his tummy grew more and more with each thrust against him. He separated his mouth from Gray’s, pleasured groans coming from deep in his throat. He felt his dick twitching, his tummy tightening, and knew he was close.

He didn’t want to come in his briefs, so he pushed at Gray’s chest and sat up.

Gray watched him confusedly until it clicked, and he grinned saliciously at Natsu, who was scooching back until his back hit the pillows, and the ice mage followed on his hands and knees slowly, gazing heatedly at the dragonslayer, who returned the stare equally. He licked his kiss-swollen lips and saw Natsu shiver at the action. 

Once Gray was right in front of Natsu, he sat up on his knees and put his hands on Natsu’s thighs, which were spread to accommodate the other’s body, and the ice mage slid them upward, dangerously close to Natsu’s hard cock. Natsu whined, bucking his hips, wanting Gray to touch him. But Gray was smiling, teasingly rubbing circles into the creases between Natsu’s pelvis and thighs before he dragged his nails back down. Gasping, Natsu bucked his hips again, and his dick twitched a second time. He whimpered pleadingly, looking into Gray’s blue eyes and holding his gaze as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, pushing his hips up and slowly gyrating them. 

Gray, huffing out a laugh, swiped his tongue along Natsu’s lip, sitting back. “Alright, flamebrain, I know,” he murmured, reaching to his nightstand, opening to the drawer and pulling out the half-used bottle of cherry-flavored lube and a condom. Before he closed it, Natsu spoke up.

“No condom tonight,” he said, a slight hitch in his voice as he met Gray’s surprised, wide-eyed expression. Natsu bit his lip as Gray blinked, once, twice. “Please. I wanna feel you, Gray.” He let out a breathy sigh, a hand coming up to slide down his tummy before squeezing his dick though the briefs. 

Gray swallowed audibly, eyes narrowing as he watched the dragonslayer touch himself. “You wanna bottom tonight?” he asked, dropping the condom back into the drawer and slamming it shut, then crawling back to Natsu and settling between his legs. At Natsu’s nod, he grinned again, placing the lube next to him, then moved Natsu’s hand to replace it with his own, squeezing the firm outline of Natsu’s hot cock.

Natsu groaned at the contact, rocking his hips into Gray’s touch, which turned from heavy to light each time he did so. He began to sob at the teasing touches, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes. 

“Baby, please, not tonight,” he whimpered. “I’ve been wanting it all day at the guild, so _please_ , just give it to me.” 

Raising an eyebrow, the corner of the ice mage’s lip turned upwards in an amused smirk. “Oh, really? Is that why you were sending me all those flirty smiles and winks all afternoon?” he asked, suddenly squeezing Natsu’s dick again, which made the dragonslayer gasp and roll his hips. He leaned in, voice dropping into a whisper. “Is that why, when no one was looking, you’d give me a look from across the guild and mimic sucking my cock?” Squeezing turned to rubbing, and Gray watched Natsu squirm underneath him, face flushing, eyes closed, a little bit of drool peeking out from his open mouth and running a thin line down his chin. “Shit, Natsu, we haven’t even fully started yet and already you’re like this.” 

Natsu’s eyes opened then, half lidded with lust, and they focused on Gray’s. “Tha's cause… I woke up feeling… good this mornin',” he murmured, words slurring a little. He smiled prettily. “Had a dream …‘bout you fucking me… then I started touchin' myself. Wanted you all day after that.” 

“Yeah?” Gray breathed out, his eyes narrowed, zeroed in on Natsu’s reactions. “What did you dream about? Did you dream about me touching you like this?” At Natsu’s slow nod, the ice mage then stopped and – ignoring Natsu’s whine of protest – proceeded to grip the elastic band on Natsu’s – his – briefs, and pulled them down, Natsu’s scorchingly hot prick springing up and bobbing between them. Natsu sighed in relief, but then his breath hitched in his throat when Gray grasped him straight on, slowly beginning to stroke him. “What about like this? C'mon Natsu, tell me.”

“Y-yeah, like that, too,” he breathed, hips matching Gray’s slow pace. “A…and, hah, you were fingerin' me too… ‘nd then you – _ooh_ – were licking me, ‘nd then you were fuckin' me till you filled me up really good – “ 

“Yeah? Did you come?”

“Yeah, I did, I came a lot!”

“And how many times did you come this morning?”

“T-twice…!”

“And you were still horny, even after coming twice?” 

“Yes!” Natsu cried out; Gray’s stroking had begun to speed up, and he had started running his thumb over the tip of Natsu’s cock. The dragonslayer felt himself twitching repeatedly in Gray’s grasp, mewling as his hips bucked into Gray’s hand. He didn’t notice that Gray’s other one had been slowly moving downwards until he felt a finger circling his hole, and he jolted in surprise. “Gray – “ 

“You’re kind of loose here, baby… you were fingering yourself, Natsu?”

Natsu let out a strained ‘yes' when the tip of Gray’s finger slipped in, pushing his hips back so more would go in. He groaned when his boyfriend stopped his ministrations altogether, pulling both hands back, but he felt his insides twist up when he saw Gray pick up and open the lube bottle, spreading some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up a bit. 

“Lift yourself up,” the ice mage demanded, grabbing a pillow. Natsu complied, lifting his hips off the mattress, and the pillow was slid under his ass. Gray propped up more pillows behind Natsu’s head and the dragonslayer leaned back against them. Once he deemed the set up comfortable enough, and had Natsu confirm this, he settled between Natsu’s legs, spreading them apart wide. Gray smirked down at Natsu, who looked back at him with a far from innocent smile on his lips. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight, sweetheart,” he mumbled, suddenly softer in demeanor, the hand not wet with lube coming up and cupping Natsu’s cheek, which Natsu leaned into, eyes closing as he hummed. “I’m gonna treat you so well, gonna give you what you want, love, I promise.”

“Yes, please,” Natsu nodded, eyes opening again, olive colored orbs looking into dark blue. They sat like this for a moment, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, before Gray’s wet hand moved back down to Natsu’s ass, index finger circling his hole again before the tip pushed in. 

Natsu inhaled sharply, eyes shutting once more, and he sighed appreciatively as the entire finger slid in to the last knuckle. He whispered ‘yes' as Gray slowly began to move the finger, thrusting it in and out, in and out, several times before another one was added. He gasped when the fingers moved in sync, scissoring and spreading him out wide before starting a faster pace. He was moaning, feeling himself heat up all over. By the time the third finger was added, Natsu was a gasping mess, writhing in complete and utter pleasure. He groaned loudly when his boyfriend found his prostate, rubbing against the nub repeatedly, and didn’t notice that Gray had moved from his original position until the hand that had been on his face was on his chest, fingers rubbing his right nipple in circles before pinching. 

Gray groaned as his boyfriend squealed, back arching, hips pressing back onto his hand. He was achingly hard, and was eagerly awaiting the moment he would finally push into Natsu’s greedy cunt. He was swallowing all the fingers he was giving him, responding deliciously. The ice mage licked his lips as he caught an eyeful of Natsu’s bobbing, leaking cock, and moved to Natsu’s other nipple, twisting it and reveling in the yell Natsu gave before sliding it down the dragonslayer’s chest and tight tummy and gripping his dick, giving a few firm strokes before he removed it and began to scoot down. Once he was eye level with Natsu’s prick, he gave it a few tender kisses up the shaft and to the head before swallowing it all down at once. 

Natsu howled when Gray’s mouth descended on his dripping cock, tears leaking out of his eyes as he sobbed, thrusting upwards into the warm wetness. His hands came up and gripped Gray’s dark locks as the ice mage began to suck eagerly, his talented tongue swirling around the tip and swiping across the straining veins. The dragonslayer was wheezing, feeling his tummy tighten as Gray continued to suck his cock and finger his cunt, his toes curling and thighs shaking. 

Gray slurped on Natsu’s dick, tasting the building amount of precum and feeling it twitch in his mouth constantly. He felt the walls of Natsu’s cunt flutter too, and tighten around his fingers, and he knew he was close. He could let him come, could most likely make him come again later, but it honestly felt like his own cock was going to fall off at this point. He hadn’t even realized he’d been dry humping the sheets the whole time until he felt his dick jerk a few times, and he slowed down, deciding it was time and Natsu was loosened up enough. 

Natsu whined disappointedly as Gray pulled off his cock and pulled his fingers out of him, feeling very empty. He panted, sniffling, and watched with his mouth wet and open as Gray sat up and pulled his boxers under his balls, his thick, stiff cock bobbing and dripping. He stared as a drop of precum slid down his shaft from the large, almost purple-colored mushroom tip, and his mouth watered when Gray squirted lube straight onto his dick, and he whimpered when the ice mage himself let out a mewl at the cold liquid. His hand slid down his pelvis to fondle his balls when he saw Gray spreading the lube, jerking his cock in quick, precise strokes, little strained pants coming from his throat. 

Gray wasn’t sure if he was going to last long once he was in Natsu, feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he stroked himself. He took a deep breath as he forced himself to stop and look up, catching Natsu touching himself as he watched him. Gray smirked, sliding closer to the dragonslayer and stopping him, ignoring his grumbling protest. He grabbed Natsu’s hips and pulled them into position, lining himself up with Natsu’s wet cunt. He heard his lover inhale sharply as the tip of Gray’s cock met his hole. As Gray began to push in slowly, both men groaned loudly, Natsu wrapping his legs around Gray’s back to urge him to go deeper, and Gray’s fingernails digging into Natsu’s skin.

Once Gray slid home, Natsu let out a relieved sob, eyes squeezing shut, his cheeks flushed and wet from crying so hard. He’d been waiting all day for this very moment, and all the teasing glances, and the lewd gestures he sent, and the building sexual tension between them was so fucking worth it. 

It took all of Gray’s willpower to not come on the spot. And it was kind of hard; Natsu’s cunt fit perfectly around him, and it was so hot and wet, and it felt so much better without a condom. Gray took more deep breaths as he willed the urge to immediately thrust into his boyfriend away, and he glanced down at Natsu, whose eyes were open and focused on him, filled with love and desperate longing, and he couldn’t help but smile and lean down to kiss him, because Natsu was just so beautiful. 

They kissed slowly, reverently, tongues meeting again and again. Natsu’s arms wrapped around Gray’s neck, hands tugging at black locks, and his legs tightened around Gray’s torso, heels digging themselves into his lower back. Gray slowly leaned down onto his elbows, Natsu’s head between his arms, and adjusted the position of his knees, causing him to shift inside of him, which they both gasped and pulled away at. They panted, looking into each other’s eyes, feeling each other’s heartbeats with how close their chests were pressed together. 

After a minute of almost complete silence save for them catching their breaths, the ice mage broke it with a hushed tone. 

“Are you ready, baby?” he whispered to Natsu, giving his nose a chaste kiss.

“Yes,” Natsu replied just as quietly, giving Gray a sweet little smile.

Gray returned it, kissing him one more time before shifting again, pushing himself up just a little. Slowly, he began to move, biting his lip as he pulled out, then pushed back in with a pleasured sigh.

Natsu jolted and gasped softly, mouth open as Gray finally, blessedly, began to fuck him. It was a controlled pace, steady and unhurried and so, so good, and after a little while it was enough to make tears come to Natsu’s eyes again. He whimpered when he couldn’t take it anymore and shakily told Gray, “Please, baby, go faster…”

The ice mage inhaled sharply, then grinned down at his boyfriend as he fulfilled his request, hips steadily rolling and increasing their thrusts. 

Soon, both men were moaning and gasping for breath as the pace sped up, the sound of skin on skin reverberating throughout the room. They were an incredibly sweaty and horny pile of limbs, moving together almost frantically.

Gray groaned into Natsu’s ear as he pounded into him fiercely, Natsu’s wetness sucking him in greedily whenever he pushed back in. He quivered in barely restrained laughter when Natsu arched up and _screamed_ , figuring he found his sweet spot again, and angled his hips to keep hammering into that spot.

Natsu yelled louder and louder every time the head of Gray’s dick ground into his prostate, barely enough time to breathe between each howl of pleasure. His tummy was tensing up again, and he began to babble as his legs started trembling, one hand scrambling for one of Gray’s and the other clawing little red lines down his back.

“O-oh my Gods, Gray, b-baby, please, f-fuck, that’s so fuckin' _good_ , _right there_ , yes, yes, you fuck me so good, _yes_ , ah-ah-ah- _ah_ – “

“ _Natsu_ ,” Gray choked out, grabbing Natsu’s searching hand and intertwining their fingers beside Natsu’s head. He wheezed as he felt himself nearing his orgasm, and he pounded faster, harder, chasing sweet release, and his eyes slammed shut as he felt Natsu's walls tense around him, signaling he was close too. “Gods, baby, you feel so fucking good around me, you’re so fucking good for me, so tight, holy shit – “

“Oh, _fuck_!” Natsu wailed, eyes tightly shut as he shook. “Oh, Gods, Gray, I’m gonna come! Shit, _yes_ , I’m coming, I’m coming, _I’m fucking coming_ – “

“Yes, baby, come for me, fuck, fuck, goddammit, fucking _shit_!” Gray chanted as he fucked into him harder, thighs and ass tensing as he thrusted one, two, three more times before stilling completely and exploding into Natsu, filling him up with long, thick streams of warm come, hiding his face in his shoulder as he yelled hoarsely.

Natsu’s chest heaved, his body shaking uncontrollably as his cunt convulsed and his dick jumped, eyes popping open, wide and unseeing as he came completely untouched, streaking his sun-kissed chest and stomach with milky stripes, mouth wide open in a silent ‘o' shape. Tears ran down his cheeks, and unadulterated pleasure racked his body for what felt like an eternity.

The two of them gasped for air as their orgasms ended, going completely limp against one another, shaking simultaneously as they each caught their breath. It took almost a full four minutes before either of them were able to calm down. 

Once the ice mage felt it safe enough to move and not immediately fall back on top of Natsu and crush him, he sat up, and Natsu’s legs fell open onto the bed. They both hissed as Gray pulled his softened cock out of his boyfriend, and the ice mage stood up on wobbly legs. Natsu shakily sighed contentedly, feeling his lover kiss his cheek and whisper he’d be right back, and hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he heard the ice mage’s shaky footsteps approaching again. Natsu felt Gray’s come leaking out of his abused hole, and he smiled sleepily, reaching blindly for Gray as he felt the bed dip. 

Gray wiped his boyfriend down with a cool, wet cloth, kissing his cheek in apology when Natsu whimpered as he wiped his come and lube from between his legs. Once he deemed Natsu clean enough, he put the washcloth on the bedside table and laid down next to him, pulling a comforter he’d brought with him over their tired bodies.

Natsu snuggled up to him immediately, eyes drooping as he did so, and he sighed happily when he settled down. Before sleep could take him, he leaned his head up and kissed Gray’s chin, whispering ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ before he drifted off. 

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu, pressing a kiss to his forehead and whispering ‘I love you too’ before his eyes closed, and before he knew it, he was off to dreamland with a smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> just to let y'all know there's a 90% chance that I'll end up writing both a) a fic about natsu sucking gray off and b) a fic about gray being a power bottom
> 
> *ignores the fact that I have a whole other gratsu fic with actual plot planned out and is procrastinating profusely instead*
> 
> watch out for those aight
> 
> cool peace out
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
